Birth of Love
by ZeBakaa
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. It was a small elementary crush which grew into a high school romance, between two different people who never thought they'd be together. But what will happen when a huge conflict gets in the way? Mild Charvin.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Guess what, people? I decided to re-upload this onto my main account, since I'll probably using my StupidLittleGiirl account for either roleplay, or for something else. So yeah, ENJOY AGAIN!

Making Fiends (c) Amy Winfrey

Charlotte and Marvin (c) Amy Winfrey

* * *

**Charlotte's P.O.V.**

_Brrring! Brring! _My alarm clock suddenly went off, breaking the silence from my house. I emerged from the comfort of my bed, slowly rising up from the sheets that covered me. I yawned silently to myself, rubbing my eyes gently before I hopped out of bed cheerfully. Humming a tune to myself, I began to make my bed, folding each of my colorful sheets neatly. Next, I went to my closet and pulled off an outfit from its hanger. It was my usual one; a short, powder blue dress that stopped at my knees. I gently pulled it over my head, and guided it down until everything was in place. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and I was set. I pranced over to my dresser, opening one of my blue drawers. I pulled out my rainbow-colored hair brush and slowly began to brush my wild hair back to its normal hairstyle: long curls that dropped down all the way to my chin. I opened another drawer, which kept my pretty, blue bows for my hair; I took one out and then propped it right in the center of my head, the parts that separated both of my curls. Finally, I got down on my knees, reaching for my shiny, blue shoes that I kept under my bed, and pulled them out in front of me. I carefully placed each one of the correct foot, strapping them in place to keep them intact. I skipped happily out the door of my ocean blue house, light purple hearts stamped below my attic window. A beautiful rainbow circled over my house, as I just smiled happily.

"Hi rainbow!" I exclaimed, before continuing to skip off to my one and only favorite place to be .. Mu Middle School! Teehee!

**Marvin's P.O.V.**

I lied in my bed, thinking about the upcoming school day. It was probably going to be the same as always. Ever since we had graduated from middle school to high school, Vendetta had gotten eviler and eviler over the years. And Charlotte.. she stayed the same, cheerful girl she was back then. I started to think about her, then suddenly .. _Brriing! Brrrinng!_ The alarm clock went off.

"M-My alarm clock!"

I stuttered, scrambling to get up and stop the loud noise. I finally hit the 'off' button, and sighed in relief. I slowly got out from my bed, getting ready to prepare myself for the horrid school day. Being sure not to wake up any of my eight sleeping siblings, I tiptoed out of _our_ room, taking my clothes with me and headed towards the bathroom. I changed into the dark-green shirt, shorts, and shoes that I usually wore then started to do my hair. I pulled out one of the bathroom drawers, and took out some hair gel. Applying a little to my lock of hair, I styled it into my normal hairstyle. I crept out of the house, so that I could get to school early. There was a huge possibility that Charlotte would already be there and that would give me my chance.


	2. Do You Believe?

As Marvin arrived onto the school grounds, just as he had predicted, there was Charlotte on the playground. However, instead of playing, she had decided to pick some flowers, which he had never noticed there before. Walking slowly up towards the young girl, hands placed behind his back in a shy manner, a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"H-Hello Charlotte," Marvin stuttered, rubbing his neck in an embarrassed manner. Charlotte, who turned her attention from the flowers to him, smiled happily before replying.

"Hi Marvin. You're here earlier too?"

The teenager nodded his head in agreement before deciding to make his way on the ground with her. "Haha.. so what are you doing?" He hesitated, trying to make conversation, but unfortunately a stupid one. It was obvious what she was doing; picking flowers. Duh! Charlotte looked at him confusingly but then smiled again, her cheerful, cute voice spoke back to him.

"Picking flowers!" She handed him a bouquet of sunflowers she had finished picking. Marvin looked down at the flowers, his face turning to a deep red, before he turned his head away. After a minute or two of silence, Charlotte decided to break the silence. "So Marvin.. I was talking to Marion the other day... she was talking about her relationship with Malachi.. that's great, right?" Her smile dimmed a bit, as she continued to look towards the flowers.

"R-Right.." Was all he could say; he didn't want to express his feelings.

"I want to know what love is like.." She softly whispered, just barely enough for Marvin to hear her. "I think it'll be wonderful, just like hugs sliding down a rainbow.." He looked towards her surprisingly; she couldn't mean him, right? "How about you Marvin?" She asked him, grinning happily.

"U-Uh.. I don't know.. love is a confusing puzzle.." He stuttered, looking up towards the sky, watching the dull, gray skies as always.

Charlotte continued to pick her flowers, until she had noticed a familiar face. Trudging her feet across the hard pavement was the slime-green dictator, Vendetta. Following shortly behind her was her giant bear-like hamster, Grudge. Charlotte hopped up from her seat on the ground and skipped over to the young girl, but shortly stopped afterward. Turning around to face Marvin, she smiled again and slightly waved her hand. "Bye Marvin! Nice talking to you!" She then continued to skip towards Vendetta, who had noticed her and started to sneak away quickly.. however it failed.

"Hi Vendetta!" She exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly.

"GAAAH! STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU STUPID BLUE GIRL!" Vendetta's expression had turned into that of an disgusted one.

"Teehee! It's so nice to see you again!"

"I do not want to see you again.. I do not want to see you NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! Hamster!" Immediately from command, the gigantic hamster stepped forward, picking up Charlotte and launching her a few feet away from Vendetta. However, he failed as Charlotte got herself off of the ground and skipped right back over to her.

"Teehee! That was fuuun!"

"It was not to be fun.. I will destroy you! Destroy you with fiends!" She scowled, pointing her finger towards the powder blue girl.\

"I like friends!"

"NO! NOT A FRIEND! A FIEND! A FIEND THAT WILL DESTROY STUPID LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

"Oh yay!"

"Ugh.." Charlotte was beginning to tick her off, but that was when Vendetta came up with a great idea. Her sinister grin slowly revealed on her lips, as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Charlotte.. would you like another puppy?"

"Teehee! Of course!"

Vendetta smirked. That was exactly the response she wanted to hear. "Good .. meet me tomorrow after school. I'll bring you another "puppy" to play with. Heh heh heh.." She started to walk off into the classroom, hearing Charlotte in the background go "_Yay! Another puppy!"_.

* * *

**Random Talk Show #1**

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Hi everyone! I'm Charlotte .. *glances towards Vendetta with her annoying smile on her face*

**Vendetta:** Ugh.. stop smiling at me you stupid girl!

**Charlotte:** Teehee! That's Vendetta! Nikii, the writer of this story, isn't here right now so we're going to tell you a story!

**Vendetta:** NO STORIES!

**Charlotte:** Okay! Let's sing a song!

**Vendetta:** NO SONGS! JUST SHUT UP!

**Charlotte: **Teehee! But Nikii told us –

**Vendetta:** I do not care what Nikii told us! No stories, no songs, no nothing! *pulls out a magazine*

**Charlotte:** Okay! Let's have a talk show then!

**Vendetta:** Ugh..

**Charlotte:** What should we talk about Vendetta?

**Vendetta:** *still reading magazine* Your death.

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Let's talk about rainbows!

**Vendetta:** NO RAINBOWS!

**Charlotte:** Hm.. okay. Hey, Vendetta. What's your favorite kind of--

**Vendetta:** *slams down magazine on desk* ENOUGH! Look, if I do your stupid "talk show", WILL YOU LET ME READ MY MAGAZINE IN PEACE!

**Nikii:** *appears* Yes. Yes I will.

**Vendetta:** *glares*

**Charlotte:** Alright! It's settled then! The talk show will be tomorrow! We'll get to wear costumes, have microphones and guests, and even more! Yippee!

**Vendetta:** *sarcastic* I can't wait.

**Charlotte:** I knoooow! Anyways, bye-bye!


	3. Confessions

Later on that day, Vendetta left first as always. Shortly after everyone followed, most of them staying on the playground including Charlotte which was completely normal). While the young teenager was minding her own business, her familiar, overweight friend walked over to her.

"Hi Charlotte," the timid teenager, known as Marion, spoke warmly, greeting her seat-mate.

"Hi Marion!" It was then when Charlotte had noticed the female and gave her her idiotic grin, like always.

Marion gulped timidly. Could she really count on the ditzy yet outgoing Charlotte for advice. Biting her lip lightly, she gained enough courage to ask her question. "I noticed you talking to Marvin earlier.. Do you like him?"

Charlotte hesitated for a quick second, then replied right back into her cheery, childish tone. "Of course! I like everyone! Friends, friends! They're always there for you! Friends, friends! They're there to tie your shoes! Friends, friends--"

"No," Marion interrupted, shaking her head. "I mean do you like _like_ him?" The female sighed. Charlotte _was_ always slow at catching onto things.

"Oh. Hmm... now that you put it that waaay.." Her face submerged into a light pink blush, brushing upon her cheeks. "Maaaaaaaybe..."

Marion raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly, a burst of intelligence shot through Charlotte's tiny brain.

"Why do you ask?" She asked suspiciously.

The four words that Marion didn't want to hear. Immediately, she flushed a dark red and looked down. "A-aah, uhm.." She spoke in an embarrassed tone. "Just to make sure that Malachi and I are on the straight path about going out."

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle. "Okay Marion! I'll help you and Malachi! Teehee!"

The overweight girl's eyes began to sparkle and gleam when she heard these words. "Really?! Oh thank you Charlotte! Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" The normal squeal of hers was not a squeal of fear, but of joy and happiness.

Charlotte momentarily thought about her question and decided to answer it. "Oh, by the way. Marion?"

"Hmm?"

"I _do_ like Marvin. He's so sweet.. and funny.. and cute.."

Marion stopped, and Charlotte skipped off, still continuing her list about Marvin. Suddenly, the once timid girl developed a sinister grin, one that was similar to Vendetta's. Little did Charlotte know the upcoming danger that was going to destroy both her relationship and her life..

* * *

**Random Talk Show #2**

**Charlotte:** *dressed as a cowgirl* Hi everyone! It's Cowgirl Charlotte! "hops on Vendetta who's unfortunately dressed as a pony*

**Vendetta:** Ack! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! *falls to ground due to Charlotte's extra weight*

*door opens and Ms. Minty walks in*

**Ms. Minty: **Hello my precious little gummy bears!

**Vendetta:** Ugh! Not YOU again!

**Ms. Minty:** Oh hello Vendettia dear.

**Vendetta:** *narrows eyes* Vendetta!

**Ms. Minty:** Now, Miss Vendettata..

**Vendetta:** Pah! GO AWAY! Hamster!

*door opens and Grudge storms in*

**Grudge:** HMMMH! *carries Ms. Minty away*

**Ms. Minty:** Good-bye my little buttercakes.

**Vendetta:** Heh heh heh!

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Our next guest is...Mr. Milk! He's niiiiiice!

**Vendetta:** He is stupid! … like you! And this stupid show! *narrows eyes*

*door opens and Mr. Milk is thrown in by Grudge*

**Mr. Milk:** H-Hello Ve-Vendetta... *looks at Charlotte* C-Charlotte... *notices Nikii and her bff Miki sitting in the corner, sipping lattes* N-N-Nikii...

**Nikii:** *peace sign* Yo.

**Miki:** *looks up* Hey.

**Vendetta:** GAH! YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!? *stands up and storms over to Nikii and Miki*

**Nikii:** Yeeep.. *sips latte* Why?

**Vendetta:** *too furious to answer question* W-Where did you get that?

**Miki:** *picks up her latte cup* This?

**Vendetta:** Y-YES! I DID NOT ALLOW OF ANY COFFEE SHOPS!

**Nikii:** Oh right. We didn't tell you.

**Vendetta:** Tell me WHAT!?

**Nikii:** We've been doing some redecorating.

**Miki:** Mhm. *opens window and a newly built coffee shop is placed by the tourist center* See that? We built that. A couple of hours ago.

**Vendetta:** NOOOOOOOOO! I DID NOT APPROVE OF THIS!

**Nikii:** Who cares? I'm the writer of this story.

**Miki:** I'm the writer's best friend.

**Nikii:** Now. Get back and do the freaking talk show!

**Vendetta:** UGH! Fine! *goes back to desk*

**Charlotte:** Hi Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Charlotte:** Okay! Which do you like better? Puppies or kitties? Aren't they---

**Vendetta:** *throws dictionary, knocking Charlotte off her desk*

**Charlotte:** Thanks Vendetta! Ooh! A dictionary! *opens it* Philosophy, velvet, vender... Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** *glares*

**Charlotte:** *gasps and looks over at Vendetta, smiling* Vendetta! Did you know you're in the dictionary?

**Vendetta:** BE QUIET!

**Charlotte:** Okay! *five seconds later* Vendetta---

**Vendetta:** I am OUT of here! *gets up, walking out the door, and slamming it*

**Charlotte:** Waaaaaaaait! Where are you going!? *gets no answer* Okay, bye! Teehee!


	4. Trouble is Stirring

**Author's Notes:** No talk show for this one! And I promise I'm not gonna neglect this story just like the countless of other stories I have saved on my computer, which aren't finished. x.x

* * *

_Ding dong!_ Marion stood upon the porch of the feared and respected, Vendetta's, house. Just a matter of seconds later, there she was herself, Vendetta, opening the door, her expression turning into an immediate frown.

"What is this?!" she demanded coldly, her hamster agreeing with her by growling angrily.

"Eeeeeek.. V-Vendetta, I-I uhm.. want to be your fiend-making apprentice..." Her sentence was cut off by Vendetta's caustic laughter.

"You? .._my_ apprentice?!" she repeated, laughing hysterically before changing back to her cold-hearted attitude. "Why should _I_, Vendetta, make _you_ my apprentice? You're stupider than stupid Charlotte!" She was just about to slam the door until Marion began to stutter again.

"B-But I have an idea for you to d-destroy Charlotte.."

_Destroy Charlotte, destroy Charlotte, destroy Charlotte,_ echoed throughout the Bulgarian's mind as her signature grin curled upon her lips. "I'm listening.." She inferred, opening the door wider in a manner of inviting Marion inside. Marion, catching the hint, walked inside, cringing as the door slammed closed behind her. Vendetta, being completely out-of-character, happily led her towards the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry, Marion?" Vendetta asked, taking out her usual platter of clams, beef jerky, and grape punch.

"H-Huh? Oh, no t-thanks.."

"Fine," the Bulgarian replied, eating her meal greedily and hungrily. "Now, what's your idea?"

"W-Well I-I--"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Vendetta screeched, slamming her fists down on the table. Marion's constant stuttering was beginning to tick her off, though she did enjoy the fear and respect she was showing her.

"Yes ma'am! Well, Charlotte has a huge crush on Marvin... so.. maybe you can make a fiend to look like him and then keep the real Marvin here--"

"Heh heh heh heh! That's a brilliant idea!" The mossy-colored tyrant rubbed her hands together devilishly.

"I-It is?"

"Yes! You know, you are not as stupid as I thought.." Vendetta shot up from her chair, walking towards her countertop. "Come Marion, and I shall show you what you are to do to make this fiend."

"O-Okay.." she obeyed, following.

_Boom!_ The fat, thick cookbook was spread wide, revealing its broad and wide pages. _Flick, flick, flick_ went the pages as the evil green girl flipped through them, searching for a particular recipe. "Ah, here it is." She murmured, running her finger across the egg-shell colored page. "The shapeshifting fiend."

"Shapeshifting fiend?" Marion repeated in the form of a question.

"Ingredients," Vendetta read, "two snake fangs, a sample of his blood, and a clump of his _stupid_ hair. Marion!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Go fetch _Marvin!_" She clenched her teeth, putting emphasis on his name, which sent chills up Marion's spine.

"O-Okay.." she replied, immediate dashing out of the door to find the dark green boy.

"Good. I have the remaining ingredients," she replied, knowing she and Grudge were the only ones there. "Heh heh heh!"

"Four crunchy spiders, two clam shells," She shrugged her shoulders, throwing in the whole box of spiders in the bowl. It wouldn't ruin the mixture to add extras. Adding in the two whole clams, she turned her attention back to the recipe. "And to make sure that it – I mean _Marvin_ – only attacks Charlotte, a picture of her! Heh heh heh heh!"

Just as Vendetta added the picture and began to stir, Marion was returning back with Marvin who was trembling from head to toe. The teenage prodigy could hear his pleas of freedom, much to her satisfaction. As soon as she made direct eye contact with the male, he immediately fell to his knees pleading, "My life. Please spare my life!"

Vendetta rolled her eyes slightly as she muttered, "Stupid boy. I am not going to hurt you.. _yet._" She smirked, watching him bristle with fear again. "I just need some samples from you."

"S-Samples?"

"Just some of your stupid blood and a clump of your stupid hair."

"What for?" he asked boldly. "This isn't for Charlotte, is it?"

Vendetta growled. How dare someone defy her orders? She stormed over to him, gripping his neck tightly in her hands. "Look, stupid boy. You will do as you are told, or I could easily feed you to my fiends who would happily devour your stupid body. Would you _like_ that?"

Marvin shook his head, while Vendetta continued on after seeing his response. "Good." Marion handed her some scissors and Vendetta began to extract his DNA. Jabbing his finger lightly, (against her pleasure) she watched in awe as his crimson red blood slowly dropped into the black-and-gray mixture. Next, she yanked out a few strands of his hair, dropping it into the unidentified concoction as well.

"N-Now what?" Marvin asked timidly, eying the fiend-making prodigy.

Vendetta shrugged her shoulders lightly in a non-caring manner. "I have no use for you now. Hamster! Lock him in the basement!"

Grudge grunted, then threw the teen over his shoulder as he marched into the dark, eerie basement. In a matter of seconds, the two were consumed by the darkness and Vendetta turned her attention back to the mixture.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!" The bowl growled, shaking and rattling upon the countertop. Both females watched; Vendetta in triumph and Marion in fear. The fiend, who had taken the appearance of Marvin, emerged from the bowl, growling and looking around for Charlotte hungrily.

"Heh heh heh heh!" she cackled. "You are looking for the stupid blue girl? Hah! I will show you where she lives and explain how you are to handle your mission." Vendetta rubbed her hands again in delight, exiting the house with her newest fiend by her side.

"You are to _love_ her," she explained in disgust. Anything romantic or nice made her sick to her stomach. "Treat her well. Hug her often.. _k-kiss_ her.. do whatever of the stupid emotion, love! Then, once you get her alone.. you will EAT her! Eat her _aliiiiive!_ Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Just as Vendetta finished her words, the two had reached Charlotte's house. The tyrant stuck her tongue out, again in disgust. Charlotte's cheerful and bright-colored house made her even more sick than the talk of love. Placing her finger on the buzzer, Vendetta rang the multi-colored doorbell. _Ding dong!_


	5. Danger

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty, I have just decided to write this chapter. WHOO. So, here 'ya go~

**Update:** Oh, lord! This took FOREVER. 4 days to be exact. I CANNOT write a fiend-vore scene worth my LIFE! GAAAAH. You all better enjoy this!

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ The knocking of the wooden, blue door of Charlotte's cozy house lingered through the air, both inside and outside. Vendetta and "Marvin" were waiting silently in the cheery surroundings of the home, and after a few minutes, the green, impatient ruler began to violently pound on the door again.

"Charlotte, you imbecile!" she screeched, as she repeatedly knocked on the door with her fists, "Open the stupid door!"

And as if Charlotte was standing right outside the wooden barrier, listening in on what Vendetta said, she happily giggled and unlocked the entrance to her cozy abode. "Ooh~ hi, Vendetta! What are you and Marvin doing at my house? Teehee!"

Vendetta rolled her eyes, then scowled from Charlotte's stupid question. "I am not here for anything, but Marvin is.. isn't that right, _Marvin?_"

"M-My yes!" the fiend perfectly imitated in Marvin's low, tenor voice.

"Right, then I will just be on my way back into my house," the fiend-maker stated, then began to walk, quietly whispering in an inaudible tone. "As if I wanted to stay over your stupid little house anyways."

"Oh, okay! BYEEE Vendetta!" the blue girl waved frantically, then took Marvin's hands. "Come on Marvin, let's goooo!" She pulled him inside, and the two stared blankly at each other.

"My.. what a nice home you have, C-Charlotte.."

"Teehee! Thanks, Marvin! My grandma and I decorated it, but now, she went to be with my parents on the space station! Hmm, I wonder why they haven't come back yet? It's been years.." the teenager lowed her head sadly, and the fiend raised an eyebrow.

"Well, have you ever considered them to be," it started, "_Dead?_" "Marvin" smirked, knowing that in a while, that's what Charlotte would be. It was its mission, right?

"Oh, um.. I'm not sure.. my grandma told me that death was an eternal sleep that you'd never wake up from.. honestly, in my opinion, it'd be wonderful right? Just think of having endless dreams about spark plugs and lemon drops! It'd be amazing, right, Marvin?"

"Oh, yeah.. whatever."

*

"M-MY! Why you, let me go!" the real Marvin threatened Grudge, as he was carried down to the basement. Around that time, Vendetta made her way back to her own manor.

"Gah, Hamster! I give you one little order, and you still fail?"

Both Marvin and Grudge looked up towards the top of the staircase, surprised by the fiend-maker's sudden appearance. Their eyes followed her figure as she marched down the stairs, a scowl placed on her lips.

"But I suppose, if someone cannot get the job done, then you must do it yourself." Vendetta strolled over to Marvin, and glared at him suspiciously. "_What_ should I do with you?"

"N-N-Nothing! P-Please, just let me go back home!" Marvin pleaded. When Grudge put him down (well, threw him down), he got on his knees and begged. "I-I have a mother and a father, and eight siblings to take care of!"

The teenage prodigy watched in amusement, though it wasn't like she cared about family. She already shrunk her parents and trapped them in Grudge's old hamster cage. "Hmm," she thought carefully, as she placed a finger to her cheek. "Stupid boy, I will give you a deal that you will be stupid enough to refuse. I will let you go home, free and uninjured by my fiends, but _you_ must take on the task of destroying Charlotte."

Marvin's eyes widened, and Vendetta smirked as she continued. "You see, Charlotte has a.. unidentified way of manipulating my fiends, and since I know it is not MY fault that my fiends are too weak and vulnerable to her stupid way.."

"Ha-have you ever considered changing the recipe?" the dark green boy stuttered.

"Hah! You think you know something, stupid boy? Do you really think that you are capable of creating fiends, like me?"

"W-W-We-Well, I can _try.._"

"As much as it is tempting.. I do not want your _STUPID_ hands touching my fiend mix, and my ingredients!"

Grudge looked towards his master and grunted, as if he actually had hope in Marvin successfully creating a fiend. Vendetta narrowed her eyes, then thought more thoroughly about it.

"Hmm, my hamster may have a point.." she began to walk back up the stairs, into the kitchen. "I will give you one try, _one_ try, so do not mess it up!"

Marvin gulped. What did he just get himself into?

*

"Ooh, Marvin~ are you hungry? I just made a batch of sugar cookies earlier, but since you came over, I'll gladly share them with you!"

"Marvin" rolled his eyes, and decided to carry on with his mission. Slowly, he converted back into his original fiend-form, and gaped his jaws to show his pointy teeth. His claws were covered with sharp nails, and saliva dripped around his mouth. He slithered towards the oblivious girl (who was trying to figure out where Marvin went), and pinned her against the floor, her face getting steeped. She lightly giggled, and began to poke it.

"Oooh, aren't you cute?" she smiled happily. "Are you another one of Vendetta's puppies?"

The fiend looked surprised, but in a low, scratchy tone, growled, "Of course I am, and even though you will never realize this, I am going to _eat you now._" He picked the blue girl up with his claws, and opened his jaws widely again, slowly placing the female's feet into the wet substance of his mouth. Charlotte giggled again.

"Oh, yay! I think I'll name you.. hmm, what would be a good name for you? I want to name you something that we'll never forget, and you'll always love!"

_What I would love_, the fiend thought to itself, agitated from the interruption of his meal, i_s if you will shut up and let me devour you!_

"What about.. Kitty? Kitty's a pretty name!"

The fiend growled again, this time in annoyance. It would be forever until he finally got to enjoy his meal.

*

Marvin slowly walked up the stairs into the kitchen, carefully trying to think of a plan to get out of Vendetta's eerie mansion and to Charlotte's house to rescue her. Then, an idea struck in his head! He'd create something to cover the kitchen in a blanket of smoke, then he'd dart out the door for an escape.

"I have placed all the materials that you will need to create a fiend on the kitchen countertop." Vendetta informed, as she began to leave the room. "Let me know when you are done."

"M-My, okay!" He began to work, by throwing in random ingredients, anything that would start an explosion. Suddenly, as he was pouring in the grape punch.. BOOM! An explosion began, and smoke spread everywhere.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? GAAH, MARVIN!" the fiend-maker got up from her green recliner, and stormed into the kitchen. However, when she reached the room, Marvin was nowhere to be found and the door was wide open. "Ugh! That STUPID boy has escaped! Hamster! Go fetch him, NOW!"

Grudge nodded, and bolted out the door after Marvin, but the dark-green boy was nowhere to be found.

*

"...or what about--"

The fiend had it. No matter what Charlotte was going to continue to ramble about, he was going to finish his mission and happily consume the blue girl whole. He grabbed the teenager again, and widened his mouth, enough to see all the way from his mouth to his throat. Just as he began to feast, Charlotte giggled again.

"Ooh, is this a slide? I wish Marvin could be here!"

The fiend paused momentarily to think about it. Vendetta wasn't what you would call, successful, and so the dark-green boy would probably be on his way now to rescue Charlotte. But, it wouldn't take that long to devour the blue girl, and he did have another stomach for dessert. He closed his eyes, picturing the sight of the male, horrified that his girlfriend was eaten, and that he would be next. Its crimson red eyes opened again, and the creature began to swallow Charlotte whole. (though she never noticed.)

"Oooh, I like this ride!"

"I like it too," the fiend stated happily between gulps. "And wait until you find out that Marvin will be on the ride too! Mmm, two stupid teens in the same day."

Around the time that only Charlotte and her upper body remained, Marvin finally made it into the door.

"Charlotte!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** CLIFFHANGEEER~ 8D


	6. A Fluffy Ending

**Author's Notes:** So, it's been February since I last updated this story. :3 Well, here's a brand new and the final chapter for all you patient readers out there, because I love you all! 3

* * *

"Ooh, hi Marvin!" The vexatious female replied cheerfully, still oblivious to the fact she was being eaten and was now half-way devoured. "Guess what? Vendetta sent over another puppy for me – teehee! – and now, he's taking me on a SLIIIIDE!"

Marvin's dark-green irises glanced over at the fiend and back at Charlotte. He clutched his fists tightly, closing his eyes as he spoke in a brave manner. "Let her go NOW, you demon!"

The fiend smirked, its crimson eyes beaming with challenge. "Hmm. . How about you come over HERE and get her?" It continued swallowing the female, until she was torso-up in his mouth.

Marvin sallied forward, grabbing the blue-haired's pale, beautiful hand in hopes of pulling her out. "Ugh. ." He groaned, pulling with all his might as the fiend was wolfing her down with pressure. Her hand was pulled out of his, and suddenly, the remaining part of her slipped down the fiend's throat.

"Seems like you _failed_, little one. ." It hissed, a cocky grin on its face. "And now, it's YOUR turn!"

". . ." Silence. Nothing came out of the love-struck teen's lips. He HAD failed, and eventually, the fiend would consume him too; nobody was around to save him, and even if they were, they wouldn't show up anyways. He sighed, dropping his head in defeat. "Go ahead."

"There's no need to struggle-- wait, what?" The black monster looked confused at the other's words.

"I said, go ahead. Just devour me now, in just one swallow." Marvin repeated.

The serpent didn't seem to believe him. ". . . you can't fool me."

"I'm not kidding. There's nobody around, I mean, we're at CHARLOTTE'S house. I'm the only one who seems to care for her. . meaning, nobody else likes her. Even if I would struggle, nobody would show up. Please, go ahead so. . I can see her angelic face again." Tears were now released, staining the male's cheeks.

"Eugh."

Marvin and the fiend glanced towards the door, noticing the green-haired Bulgarian leaning against the open doorway.

"Vendetta? What are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you had escaped, after your experiment. So, my hamster and I followed you, knowing that you were headed towards the STUPID girl's house. At first, I enjoyed that Charlotte was GONE, but then, YOU went all lovey-dovey. . Ugh."

"And. . ?"

"I guess. . that I will spare Charlotte's life. . ugh."

Marvin's eyes sparkled with hope. "So, does that mean-"

"YES. The stupid one will be coughed up." The pigtailed female crossed her arms in disgust.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" The fiend outbursted, as he unwillingly spewed Charlotte back up. "So many surprises in one day. ."

The cheery teenager blinked her eyes, noticing Marvin, Vendetta, and Grudge in her house. "Ooh! Hi, Marvin~ hi, Vendetta! Hi, pretty hamster! What are you all doing in my house?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Charlotte. ." Marvin ran towards her, embracing her in a worried hug. "I was worried. ."

"Why?" Charlotte shifted her head to the other side, a surprised and curious look still visible on her features.

"Because, after the fiend ate you. . I thought that I'd never see you again." Marvin smiled, his grip on her getting a little tighter.

"Teehee?"

"You see, Charlotte, I lo- lo- love you. ." He leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. The blue haired's shocked expression changed to a happy one, and she returned the kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a while, she broke away, her cheery smile on her lips.

"Marvin?"

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** . . . ew. Honestly, I had no idea where this chapter was going. So, it's major fluff. . FLUFF! DO YOU HEAR ME? FLUFF! ; u ;

I was going to make Marvin all hero-like and stuff. . But I was like, nah. But I don't like emo Marvin either. =/ And WHY is Vendetta in Charlotte's house? I honestly don't know. But yeah, enjoy; even though I don't see HOW you will be able to enjoy it.


End file.
